Dark Kingdom arc
The Dark Kingdom arc is the first of six arcs in the series, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. This arc originally aired from March 7, 1992 until February 27, 1993. = Plot = Tsukino Usagi is an ordinary, clutzy, middle-school girl until one day, she discovers a talking cat named Luna. She reveals that Usagi is really the warrior, Sailor Moon and her destiny is to find the missing Princess of the Moon and save the Earth from destruction. With the enemy, The Dark Kingdom, growing stronger each day, she must find the other warriors and defeat them before the Earth meets the same fate as The Moon Kingdom. As the series grows, so do the main characters as they learn more about their past and eventually, the Sailor Senshi and the Moon Princess remember that they have been reborn and must change their future destinies. = Villains = = Episode List = Episode 01 - A Moon Star Is Born/Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation Episode 02 - Punish Them! The House of Fortune is the Youma's Mansion Episode 03 - Talk Radio/Mysterious Sleeping Illness, Protect the Girls' Hearts in Love Episode 04 - Slim City/Usagi Will Teach You How to Lose Weight! Episode 05 - A Monster's Scent! Chanela Steals Love Episode 06 - Protect the Melody of Love! Usagi is a Cupid Episode 07 - So You Want to Be a Superstar/Usagi Learns a Lesson! The Road to Stardom is Tough Episode 08 - Computer School Blues/Is the Genius Girl a Monster? Brainwashing School of Terror Episode 09 - Time Bomb/Usagi's Misfortune! Watch Out for the Rushing Clocks Episode 10 - An Uncharmed Life/Cursed Buses! Fire Warrior Mars Appears Episode 11 - Nightmare in Dreamland/Usagi vs. Rei? A Nightmare in Dreamland Episode 12 - Cruise Blues/I Want a Boyfriend, Too! A Trap on a Luxury Cruise Ship Episode 13 - Fight to the Finish/Girl Power! The End of Jadeite Episode 14 - Match Point for Sailor Moon/A Powerful New Enemy! Nephrite's Evil Crest Episode 15 - An Unnatural Phenomena/Usagi is Frantic! Rei's First Date Episode 16 - Wedding Day Blues/Dream of a White Dress! Usagi Becomes a Bride Episode 17 - Shutter Bugged/Is Usagi a Model? The Focus of the Monster Camera Episode 18 - Dangerous Dollies/Shingo's Innocent Love! A Sorrowful French Doll Episode 19 - Who Is That Masked Man?/Usagi is Thrilled! Tuxedo Mask's Love Letter Episode 20 - The Summer! The Ocean! Our Youth! And a Ghost, Too Episode 21 - An Animated Mess/Protect the Children's Dreams! Friendship Linked by Anime Episode 22 - Worth a Princess's Ransom/Romance Under the Moon! Usagi's First Kiss Episode 23 - Molly's Folly/Wish Upon a Shooting Star! Naru's Pure Love Episode 24 - A Friend in Wolf's Clothing/Naru's Cry! Nephrite Dies for Love Episode 25 - Jupiter Comes Thundering In/Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love Episode 26 - The Power of Friendship/Bring a Smile to Naru's Face! Usagi's Friendship Episode 27 - Mercury's Mental Match/Love for Ami?! A Boy Who Can Predict the Future Episode 28 - An Artful Attack/Illustrations of Love, Are Usagi and Mamoru Getting Closer? Episode 29 - Too Many Girlfriends/Total Chaos! The Messy Square Relationship Episode 30 - Grandpa's Follies/Grandpa Goes Crazy, Rei's in Jeopardy Episode 31 - Kitty Chaos/Loved and Chased! Luna's Worst Day Ever Episode 32 - Tuxedo Melvin/Umino's Resolve! I'll Protect Naru Episode 33 - Sailor V Makes the Scene/The Last Sailor Warrior, Sailor Venus Appears Episode 34 - A Crystal Clear Destiny/The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears Episode 35 - A Reluctant Princess/Memories Return! Usagi and Mamoru's Past Episode 36 - Bad Hair Day/Usagi is Confused! Is Tuxedo Mask Evil? Episode 37 - Little Miss Manners/Aim to be a Princess? Usagi's Weird Training Episode 38 - Ski Bunny Blues/The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, a Monster, Too Episode 39 - Ice Princess/Paired with a Monster?! Ice Queen Mako Episode 40 - Last Resort/The Legendary Lake Monster! Usagi's Family Ties Episode 41 - Tuxedo Unmasked/I Won't Run from Love Anymore! Ami and Mamoru's Showdown Episode 42 - Sailor Venus' Past, Minako's Tragic Love Episode 43 - Fractious Friends/Is Usagi Going it Alone? The Sailor Warriors Get Into a Big Fight Episode 44 - The Past Returns/Usagi's Awakening! A Message from the Distant Past Episode 45 - Day of Destiny/The Sailor Warriors Die! The Tragic Final Battle Episode 46 - Day of Destiny/Usagi's Everlasting Wish! A New Reincarnation Category:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon